lucasfilmfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars: Republic Commando
PC |genre = Tactical shooter, first-person shooter |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |platforms = Windows Xbox Mobile phone |media = DVD-DL }} Star Wars: Republic Commando is a tactical first-person shooter video game, set in the Star Wars universe, released in the U.S. on March 1, 2005. It was developed and published by LucasArts for the Microsoft Windows and Xbox platforms. The game uses Epic Games' Unreal Engine. As of April 19, 2007, this game is backwards compatible for the Xbox 360 with a downloadable patch. Gameplay The game features some gameplay elements that resemble features in other first-person shooters, including Metroid Prime, and Halo. The heads-up display (HUD) in the game resembles the Metroid Prime helmet display and the player sees the world through visor. The usage of health and recharging shields, as well as the general combat gameplay, resemble styles seen in Halo. An unusual feature is that blood from enemies (or lubricant fluid in the case of mechanical opponents) dispatched at close quarters that will splash onto the helmet visor, can slightly obstruct vision until an energy-based "windshield wiper" cleans it off at intervals of a few seconds. The squadmate order system allows the player general tactical control over the three NPC squadmates that round out the four-man commando team. The order system resembles a simplified version of the context-based command menus seen in Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear. Many objects in the game environment will highlight when the crosshair is placed over them. The player can then press the use key to issue an order automatically associated with the object; for example, a sealed door may highlight with a synchronized team breach-and-clear command, or a computer console might give have a "slice" (computer hacking) command, while a pile of cargo boxes suitable for a cover position with good vantage may provide a "take up Sniper/Anti-Armor position" command. Where possible, the squadmates will usually take their preferred roles (sniper, demolitions and technical). The player can also order the squad to move to secure any position (wherever the crosshair is pointed), or perform search-and-destroy. Also, there are orders to command the squadmates to group up or spread out according to the player's discretion for the situation. In single-player mode, the player and squadmates do not die when they run out of health, but rather are incapacitated. If the player character is downed, the player can order the squad members to attempt to revive the player or to continue with their current orders. Therefore, the game is only truly over when the player and all members of the squad are incapacitated at once or if the player is downed in a position his squadmates cannot reach (such as chasms). While reviving a downed commando restores a small amount of health, bacta charging stations are necessary to fully regain it. Republic Commando maintains a first-person perspective throughout the game, presenting the story from the eyes of Delta 38. Mission information is received via radio commands from a Clone officer (referred to as "Advisor"), and a text-based objective list with a pop-up objective tracker arrow that points the player to the next objective. Multiplayer The game features a multiplayer mode for Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, Assault, and Capture the Flag gameplay, with support for 32 players on PC over the Internet and former Xbox Live support for 16 players on the Xbox. Plot The game is set during the events of the Clone Wars that started at the climax of the movie Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. In the game, the player takes command of a Clone commando team, made up of elite Clone troopers. These Clone commandos have been specially bred at the clone factories on Kamino. The commando team travels to various locations in the Star Wars universe, including Kashyyyk, Geonosis, and the derelict spacecraft Prosecutor. About two years pass from Delta Squad's first mission to the end of the game. At the beginning of the game, Delta Squad is deployed from the RAS Prosecutor individually into the front lines of the battle of Geonosis. There, Delta RC-1138 ("Boss", the player character) meets up with Deltas RC-1262, RC-1140, and RC-1207 ("Scorch", "Fixer", and "Sev" respectively). Delta-38 has been selected to lead this unit and guides them on their mission to assassinate the Geonosian leader Sun Fac. After accomplishing this objective, Delta Squad sabotaged the droid factory underneath Sun Fac's headquarters, disabled an anti-aircraft bunker that was wreaking havoc on the Republic Army's air forces, and then sneak onto a disabled Confederacy Core Ship, stealing important Launch Codes to prevent the Separatist fleet from retreating, escaping seconds before the ship is destroyed. A year into the war, the now veteran Delta Squad is sent to investigate the derelict Republic Assault Ship (RAS) Prosecutor, their former home before being deployed to active duty. The team splits up to investigate, when they begin to lose contact with each other one by one aboard the ship. When he first enters the ship, Delta-38 ponders why the interior of the Prosecutor remains deserted and eerily quiet, when he is suddenly ambushed by droids known as Scavengers, which are responsible for the communications disruptions between the squad members. Delta-38 continues fighting off Scavenger Droids and comes across Trandoshan Slavers and Mercenaries. He single-handedly fights his way through the ship, collecting information from the ship and reviving fallen teammates. Once his team is together again, they destroy a jamming device in order to restore communication. Delta Squad then destroys the Trandoshan dropship in a hangar blowing up its shield regulator by accident. Immediately afterward, a Confederate Trade Federation Battleship drops out of hyperspace nearby, as the Trandoshans were about to sell the vessel to the CIS in exchange for droid support. As Republic reinforcements are en route, Delta Squad defends the vessel against hordes of battle droids, destroying the docking shield stabilizers, allowing nothing to pass through. They then proceed to the gunnery deck to activate the fire control computers, a lengthy process that they have to perform while under heavy droid attack. Successfully enabling the computers enables the Prosecutor's turbolaser cannon batteries to open fire on the enemy battleship, saving the vessel and working in conjunction with the timely arrival of a second Republic ship to ultimately destroy the Trade Federation battleship. As the war drags onward, Delta Squad participates in increasingly dangerous missions. A plea for help is heard by the Republic from the Wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk. Delta Squad is sent to rescue General Tarfful from Trandoshan slavers and mercenaries. After spotting General Grievous himself in one of the compounds and fighting off his elite guards, they learn of the full ramifications of a Confederacy/Trandoshan alliance. Delta Squad sabotages a vital Trandoshan supply depot and proceeds to the key battle of Kachirho, the beginning of the battle of Kashyyyk. There, they move through the Wookiee tree city, securing important objectives and battling against hordes of advanced battledroids. They destroy a large bridge span at Kachirho, strategically splitting the droid army and cutting a large part off from its reinforcements, and proceed to secure the Citadel. Soldiering through the most elite CIS forces and weaponry, Delta Squad once again splits up to man four Heavy Anti-Aircraft turrets in order to assist in the destruction of the Separatist destroyer hovering over the city. Once the ship is destroyed, Advisor orders the Deltas to regroup at 38's position. However, Sev does not make the rendezvous and the squad manages to grab a last transmission from him, in which it's clear that he is under heavy attack and is possibly injured or killed. Delta Squad prepares to rescue Sev, but the commander orders them to pull back. As they head out on the gunship, devastated by the loss of their comrade, they are debriefed by Jedi Master Yoda. A huge Republic fleet is seen deploying outside the gunship, as Delta Squad prepares for another assignment in the battle. Characters Soundtrack games that relied upon John Williams' film soundtracks }} Republic Commando is notable for being the first entry in the official Star Wars game series to feature licensed music. The song "Clones", performed by the band Ash, is played when the credits roll. Ash are known for their Star Wars fandom; their debut album was entitled 1977, and contained numerous Star Wars references. The main bulk of the soundtrack is a break from convention of previous Star Wars games that use abridged versions of John Williams' original score, instead using a combination of Williams' music and new music composed by Jesse Harlin. This new music takes on a high-paced, gritty and vocal theme to the traditional Star Wars score. Novels Before the game, the first of a series of novels known as the Star Wars Republic Commando Series was released. These novels tell the story of various Republic Commandos - including Delta Squad - before and after the events that transpired in the game. Reception Republic Commando received generally good reviews with mostly minor complaints. It is said to give players the most enjoyable Star Wars experience, despite its lack of Jedi. Complaints mostly refer to its short campaign and average multiplayer experience. * IGN - Gave Republic Commando a score of 8.2/10. "The bottom line for the single player experience is that it's a good, fun ride. Not excellent, but solidly good."IGN: Star Wars Republic Commando Of the 1408 readers scores (on IGN.com) the average score was an 8.6/10. * GameSpot - Gave it a score of 8.7/10. "A well-paced, albeit brief, single-player campaign will keep adrenaline junkies thrilled from the first dropship landing to the final dust-off."Star Wars Republic Commando for PC - GameSpot * GameSpy - Gave it 4/5 stars, and lists its press average score as 8.2/10 "Jedi need not apply as you command a squad of deluxe model Clone Troopers in this first-person shooter that doesn't disappoint."GameSpy: Star Wars Republic Commando - Page 1 Cancelled sequel A sequel to the game was already planned well ahead of production of Republic Commando. The game was titled Star Wars: Republic Commando: Order 66 and was based on the betrayal of Republic Soldiers, however the project only went as far as concept paintings, and was cancelled. See also * Star Wars Republic Commando (series) References External links * Category:Video Games Category:Star Wars Category:Media